Hash tables are used in computer systems to remember files that have already been processed in order to eliminate unnecessary processing. For example, a virus scanner may employ a hash table to determine whether a file has previously been scanned for a virus. If the file has been previously scanned, the virus scanner can skip the scanning step, resulting in a more efficient use of the virus software.